Printed Circuit Boards (PCB) with a connecting interface fulfill applications in addition to data storage where mobility or portability of the PCB is desired. The connecting interface may be a standard interface such as, but not limited to, a USB connector.
Shells, enclosures or housings for portable PCB are known including U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,967 to Ni.